Disciplinary Actions
by Memrur
Summary: Nero the Sable and Weiss the Immaculate have quite the ravishing time and in the end leaves the Scientists of Underground scratching their heads. OneShot WeissXNero Incest ensues!


Disciplinary Actions

NeroxWeiss Fanfiction

Warning this is a serious yaoi, which means yummy man smex, horrid language, INCEST! Enjoy :3 Pairing: Weiss the Immaculate x Nero the Sable / Pre Dirge of Cerberus

Immersed in darkness the Sable rested soundly. His porcelain features standing out in the glowing abyss. Crimson eyes cracked open as something far off caught his attention, he twitched noticeably. Unfurling his robotic wings he moved swiftly, screams echoed all around, they did little as he moved farther. Coming to a sudden stop Nero tilted his head in confusion and drifted forward out of his darkness. Dropping to the smooth floor without a sound he was greeted with the large throne room of Deepground.

Looking up at the vaulted ceiling then back to his beautiful oblivion, silent yet vast. Eyes flickering around to investigate, the Sable man walked around curiously then stopped with a smirk at the sight of his beloved elder brother. There on his throne was Weiss the Immaculate sleeping away the hours like a child curled up into a ball. He dared move closer, studying the wolf motif atop the large chair, and his brother's beautiful sleeping face.

A smirk plagued his face again as an idea planted itself in his head Nero walked forward eagerly. Getting closer he watched for a moment as Weiss's tanned chest rose up and down slowly. Lifting his hand he tentatively tickled the immaculate man's nose, chuckling when it earned a groan from Weiss. A rare grin formed on Nero's lips as yet another idea hatched in his mind, so little did he see his brother so helpless so why not enjoy it.

Risking everything he got onto the throne and straddled the elder's hips and leaned closer. Their breath mixed, Weiss's steady and calm while Nero's was quick and nervous. Mere inches from what he craved he dove in for the kill, his brother's lips. Immediately Weiss grinned and his golden blue eyes snapped open. Within seconds Nero found himself flipped and underneath his brother's body, muscles rippling under toned skin.

"Nice try little one, you almost had me that time" Weiss chuckled. Seeing as he was under Weiss, his wings were all but helpless pinned beneath them both. Not knowing what to do, his breath quickened as his brother looked him over approvingly.

"D-dearest brother, it has b-been awhile hasn't it?" Nero improvised. All he received was a nod. Weiss ran his hand across his younger brother's cheek and down his neck to his collarbone.

"Yes, it has been awhile, Nero" His voice implied other things. Once again Nero was flipped over, his breath hitched noticeably. His brother's nimble fingers started to gently take apart his wings, but Nero stopped him. Turning his head he gazed up at Weiss with half closed red eyes.

"You know there is another zipper up front, no need to rid of them" His foreign accent making his purring quite seductive. Weiss's eyes widened noticeably at his younger brother's eagerness, and the kinky thoughts that were flooding his own mind.

"Is there now…?" He murmured laughingly. Leaning over Nero's back he nibbled his earlobe while his hands roamed a leather hidden chest. Whilst eliciting moans from the Sable he found the zipper and tugged it down in one sharp movement.

"Ah-ah! W-Weiss…" Nero gasped out. A deep throaty chuckle erupted from the elder of the two men. Weiss traveled down his younger brother's neck, nipping lightly at the pale tattooed skin. His warm hands found what they sought for, pinching the twin peaks. The dark Tsviet couldn't contain himself any longer, he struggled to turn himself around, his wings posed quite an obstacle but he faced his brother completely breathless. "Kiss me" Nero grew very serious as his pale blue lips surged toward immaculate heaven, dark and light clashing in a glorious symphony.

In turn Weiss accepted the kiss eagerly, his heart racing as he deepened it soon after their lips met. Moaning into his younger brother's mouth, they brought themselves closer to each other, their growing erections colliding beneath annoying fabric. Nero made quick work of the sash that kept up his brother's trousers, his hands ghosted over the outline of a hardened cock. For Weiss the fabric watered down the sensation of Nero's touch but it was still very enjoyable.

Gasped moans and breathless plea's echoed throughout the large chamber. Weiss growled outwardly as he fought with Nero's clothing, his patients wearing thin. Pulling Nero out of its tight grip he sat his brother on his own lap, finally happy with his view. His hands roamed untouched skin with an animal instinct.

Nero tossed his head side to side trying not to squirm from Weiss's teasing touch. He bit his lip and made a risky move, shifting the tables instantly. With another grin he groped his brother's crotch and snaked up close to his face.

"My turn, beloved… brother" His lips brushed the others then he moved down lower to where his hand was.

Weiss hissed as his manhood was grabbed but instead of stopping Nero's antics he watched curiously. Leaning back with mock disinterest he watched the 'show' begin. Nero had pulled down Weiss's trousers and was now marveling at his length. Taking it in his hands like a new toy he began to massage the hardening cock softly at first then without pause he took its tip into his mouth.

Scarlet eyes flickered to the receivers face with glee as he moaned. Pulling back he licked only the slit just to tease his brother as he always teased him before engulfing as much as he could. With his hands working the bottom of the shaft Nero started up a steady rhythm.

Weiss rolled his head to the side and watched the dark Tsviet suck his now throbbing erection. A dark haze surrounded his brother, swirling wildly just as his emotions were. Feeling as though he were near he pulled Nero away from is cock and to his lips. Their auras clashed elegantly, light and shadow locked together as they did. Weiss growled into the kiss, his fervent tongue delving deeper into Nero's sweet mouth. Breathless he broke away from his younger brother and grinned down at the helpless want in those crimson depths.

Oh how Nero wanted this, craved this closeness with his beloved brother. Alas, the masochist in him strived to push him apart from any pleasure he received. With languid grace Weiss licked his brother's pale neck before holding it roughly with his teeth. Angry red marks were left behind as if to tell of the Emperor's urgency later on. The Sable man groaned loudly and cast all doubts away as he was drawn to the Immaculate lover once more.

Strong but swift fingers descended on Nero's lower back and quickly traveled downward to his pert ass. Gasping at the sensation Nero pulled away from their heated kiss and proceeded to grasp one of his brother's firm hands. Bringing it to his swollen blue lips he sucked on them until they were slick with saliva.

The Emperor greedily thrust the first finger into heated bliss, reveling in the younger's sexy expressions. Adding another his golden blue eyes watched in pure lust as the dark Tsviet moaned loudly for more. "Weiss… nah! P-please!" Nero's glazed eyes shot open as he begged to be taken by his brother.

Unable to take it any longer Weiss brought his brother's slight frame down onto him. Nero clawed at the Immaculate man's shoulder with black nails as he got accustomed to the hot length inside him. Finally they were one. Grunting softly the Sable brought himself up and back down, slowly riding his brother's cock. To Weiss it was like dying a slow, sweet, death.

Soon his sure hands grabbed at Nero and his narrow hips bringing him down faster. Each time Nero came down to meet him he thrust up to join his younger brother. What a sight they were atop the throne in such a wanton state. It had been so long since Nero could let go like this he wanted his brother to not only enjoy it but to remember it forever.

Blood red eyes seemed to smile mischievously down at Weiss as they're owner pulled him close in a chilling embrace. Within moments the joined pair was airborne and gaining altitude. Nero gave a Cheshire-like grin and kissed a surprised Weiss heatedly. The cool touch of the metal rafters gave the Sable goose bumps as he was lowered onto it. He felt himself go limp in his brother's strong corded arms. The combination of hot and cold made it all the more enjoyable to the both of them.

With Nero's masochistic instincts soothed for the while Weiss had his way with the lithe Sable. The Tsviet gasped in sheer delight as Weiss hit his prostate with a rough thrust. Blue-gold eyes shone with a knowing glow and the Immaculate man angled himself to hit the younger's sweet spot every time. As the passion and want grew both men lost themselves in each other; so much so that the pair fell from the steel rafters in a moaning mess. Nero's wings reacted before he did and alighted so they wouldn't plummet to their death. Long before they reached the ground Weiss wrapped one arm about Nero's waist and his free hand around the crying length.

"Nero…" Weiss brushed his lips across icy blue ones as he whispered his lover's name. Nero pushed for one more kiss, his pale arms sliding around the other's neck for support. Unlike the past kisses this one was sweet and gentle but had an underlying want pulsing beneath it. The Sable's breath hitched and his black nails dug into the Immaculate's perfect skin as his orgasm began.

From Nero clenching around Weiss's length which was buried deep within him he felt himself on the edge. "Weiss!" Nero groaned aloud as he came hard. Like a chain of events the Emperor growled out Nero's name and thrust one final time before the world went white with heat. They were still in the air above the throne where everything started. The Sable was quivering, his arms pushing him almost away from the Immaculate's embrace but nails still clawing at his skin. Weiss had his strong hands around Nero's waist now but he brought them up and around the pale tattooed back of his young brother. Pulling him close he removed himself slowly from Nero with a slick popping noise and a moan from the Tsviet.

"Weiss… I love you" Nero practically purred to the older brother as he snuggled into his arms. Weiss smiled down at him, carrying his small frame in his arms as he walked back to his thrown. No matter what the scientists if Deepground called him Nero wasn't a failure in his mind. Placing a kiss atop his head he settled the now sleeping Nero on his lap and chest before nuzzling him back. "And I you, little Nero"

-Later That Day…-

Weiss and Nero had left Deepground after they awoke to get some plans in motion. Unfortunately they left Weiss's throne room a total disaster and had the Deepground scientists scratching their heads. The thrown had a distinct smell of sweat that lingered all over it while a dried substance was pooled on the ground not far from the Throne itself. Last but not least, when a scientist began cleaning the substance more of it from above dropped in his head. Baffled and disgusted by what they found they left the Throne room with wandering minds.

FIN


End file.
